It is common practice to file data carriers, as punched cards, microfiches, magnetic cards and the like by means of data carrier holders comprising one or several pockets whereinto such data carriers may be slipped. It is suitable to combine several of such holders in a binder. Heretofore, such binders had the drawback that, when opened, they were instable such that, when opened at an appropriate holder to remove a data carrier or to refile it, the binder will automatically close due to the bias exerted by the other holders usually rigidly clamped at their edges adjacent the binder back member.